2013.08.17 - Meeting with Fury
It's been a hell of a couple of weeks. It really has. Most of the stuff that's been crossing his desk? Can't make this shit up! Regimes toppling, others in civil war.. and more than a few that are trying to play two ends to the middle with what used to be called 'Super powers', but now? Sadly.. more like, 'mediocre powers, but still better than Third World' powers. Thanks to economics. Thankfully, however, Colonel Nick Fury, Director Nick Fury, doesn't really fall under the purview of governmental funding, so he still gets all the really cool stuff. And he still has his network, his fingers, eyes and ears out in the international community. What he's hearing, he doesn't like. In the least. New whistleblower is on the news.. and this time, biomedical research. So, with the phone picked up, there's a call placed to Stark to discuss the potential.. repercussions 'out there'. The Director is behind his desk, cigar between his teeth, and the stub is a dull red, but only on the pull. Smoke rises that hasn't yet had the chance to go stale.. and on the desk (mixed with the papers) is a tumbler that is now remarkably dry. Pepper Potts has somehow managed to convince Tony that it was HIS idea to meander on up to meet with Director Fury about this newest whistleblower scandal. She smiles a hello to the Director's assistant as the arrive at Fury's office and waits for them to be seen in. Tony Stark is being lead to the director's office door. Back on the Argus. Really, they have to stop meeting like this - people will talk. Luckily, Pepper's here to keep Fury honest..or at least gentlemanly. "Well, I wonder just what way Fury's going to chew my ass over this.." he remarks to Pepper as they wait to be admitted. "I didn't even do anything this time, technically. Maybe not sharing my new tech until it was...you know..ready. At least ready to show to him." -- soon enough, though, they are whisked inside to see the director. Upon entering, Tony looks around. "You know this office could use a woman's touch, director. Why not get Maria to do a makeover in here, huh?" At least the Director rises from his seat with the pair enter. Or, rather, when Pepper enters. Stark? He can-- Yeah. Pulling his cigar out, he holds it in hand, gesturing at the seats as they're shown in. "See, that's the problem with you, son.. you can do something wrong without doing anything. It's a talent you've picked up along the way. Gotta say, I'm impressed." If it were anyone else, the gut reaction would be to look around as Tony does, but Fury resists. Easy enough. Meeting the younger man's gaze, he shakes his head slowly. "No way. They move my crap, then I have to call and find out where it was put." He holds up his cigar even as he sits down again, "Like little gremlins." But-- interior decoration certainly isn't why Nick requested their presence. Scratching the back of his neck at a sudden itch, he lets his hand drop slowly. "Figured you might want to be in on the ground floor on this one.. then maybe you'll be more inclined with sharing.. on the ground floor." Pepper Potts opens her mouth to stop Tony, but is of course a moment too late. She just closes her eyes for a second as if trying to gather more patience, then with a nod to Fury claims one of the indicated seats. Her teal Coach bag is set on the floor by her leg (actually in direct contact with one ankle) and her tablet computer is produced from the bag's depths. She'd love to start by asking the Director a few questions, but knows she's better off waiting to let Tony begin. Just because. Tony Stark takes a seat and glances to Pepper as she sits then looks back to the Director. "What can I say? I'm multitalented." he states, unbuttoning his suit jacket and sitting back in the chair, "So ground floor - that implies you're building something. What do you have in mind?" "No.. ground floor meaning 'before it hits the wires'. This company that's going down has some interesting things in its inventory," and Nick finds a folder, and passes it across the desk to the CEO of Stark Industries. "Eyes only.. and the file stays here." As if he has to say it? "The guy is trying to play off the news out of China, shutting down the factories there because they were headed to Indonesia where, believe it or not, the coolies are cheaper." Earlier in the week, the news that made the papers was that a factory boss was taken hostage by 80 of his employees due to pay concerns. Money was wired in, and the man was released. So the official reports say. His own reports say otherwise. "This is gonna be a little rough.. Indonesia. Taking out the whistleblower. He's holed up somewhere.. and," here, Nick levels his one-eyed gaze, seemingly forgetting about the almost burned out cigar in hand, "my guess is, you may want to fill out your holdings." Pepper Potts takes the folder and opens it, though doesn't seem to be actually reading the contents so much as preparing it for Tony to read. "Wait, our holdings? Why? Do you think this involves Stark Industries somehow?" Interesting that that's where her conclusions jump. Tony Stark cocks an eyebrow, "Well, that's the thing. Cheaper doesn't always mean better. My guess is that they're trading one level of slave labor for another." he hmms when Nick mentions his holdings, and looks over at Pepper when she speaks. "Oh I don't think we're involved..at least not yet, if I get Odin's drift over here." he says, looking back to Fury. The Director leans back in his chair, the cigar returning, and after a pull, he grunts, swears softly- is that Vietnamese? - and relights the cigar, taking rapid puffs before letting out a long sigh. "That's the modern American businessman. Imagine finding someone cheaper than the chinks to build crap?" He shakes his head, and leans forward again, his attention landing briefly on Pepper. "Nope. Doesn't affect you yet. They couldn't do a hostile take over on a paper bag. Couldn't begin to hope to lick Stark's boots. But, there's something there," and here, his single gaze flickers back to Tony, "that someone is willing to sing over. What could be so damned big in a two-bit op that someone would get in trouble singing about? "You get it, son. Ever see that stupid 'reality show'.. Storage Wars?" Fury must watch it for the name. "Bid on something. Could be crap, but could double your money in the next breath. If you take over while I get at the guy.." They could hit China, Indonesia.. and score one for the US. Potentially. Leaning back in his seat, the smile that comes is decidedly.. hawkish. "If not, well, there are other means to figure out why the bird is singing." Pepper Potts ohs and leans back at that, relief clear in her expression though that's followed in the next second by a shrewd narrowing of her eyes. That expression is one that has made more than a few corporate sharks turn and run in abject fear. But, she holds her thoughts to herself. For now. Tony Stark grins, "Oh I get it now." he holds a hand up, "I make a bid, buy the company for pennies on the dollar, and sift through it for whatever has this whistleblower losing their mind and see what we can do with it. I share it with SHIELD, absorb whatever the company has left in the loss and make it up on the backend when it comes time to cut a new contract?" There.. there he is. Fury knew Stark had it in him, and with all the dots followed, there's a little stick drawing that is just screaming to be colored in and finished. "Exactly." Nothing like playing with someone else's money. Particularly when that other person has money to burn, and the ability to do so in a given, directed area. SHIELD, not so much.. at least within their purview. But, the Director isn't above helping out a truly American company. Particularly when he stands to gain. Pepper's expression is duly noted, so very noted that it takes Fury a lingering moment to study it.. and there's that wisp of a smile from that out and out hawkish mien he'd had only scant seconds before. It's his spy look, taking over the 'kill 'em all, let God sort 'em out' expression. "You in?" There, on the desk, is that file that Pepper looked at.. eyes only. Well played, Fury. Well played. You have just successfully put yourself in Pepper's sights business-wise. Her expression calms back to something more pleasant, though anyone who knows her well enough (aka, Tony) will know that she's not by any means completely backing off of this topic. Fury can bet his ass that she's going to make SHIELD's benefiting from this ONLY intel-based. Tony Stark watches Fury and Pepper perform an iajitsu duel with their eyes. He's quiet a moment, then asks, "Are you guys dating or something?" he sighs a bit and shrugs, "Of course I'm in. We're both going to benefit from this, and it wouldn't be the first time I've gotten into bed with someone from SHIELD." he beat pauses, "Well, /with/ SHIELD, at any rate." he clears his throat, "Let's see the file, then.." Fury knows these dance steps, has done this tango.. whiskey, tango.. foxtrot.. so many times, in so many different iterations that it's like putting on a warm, comfortable, familiar uniform. Everything in its place. Still, the Director isn't stupid enough to every underestimate anyone. Not even a personal assistant. Not one with great gams like Pepper, anyway! Brows rise as Tony asks, and Fury barks a laugh before he shakes his head. "Why? Think she'd take me up on a dinner date and a USO show?" Yes, they still have them. Just have to know where to look! Now, the Colonel slides the file closer to Tony, and leans back in his seat, pulling on the cigar, and letting the smoke billow above him. "We'll go over the particulars after you've digested the facts there, within." And there, held in the pages in that manila folder, are the stirrings of research by the Chinese, funded by an American company (now in their sights). What started out as cleaning and cauterizing equipment has turned to something that could conceivably be more sinister, if one had a mind to such things. Cleaning agents, if injected.. well, trials are still being done in Beijing prisons, if not also out in the provinces dotted around the large country.. and so much more there. The pages aren't comprehensive, however. This is only the beginning of this little adventure. Category:Log